One Day At A TimeA Nelena Love Story
by MusicIsLife18
Summary: What would you do if you loved your best friend, then you found out he was going out with someone else?
1. Trailer!

**Ok so this is just like a preview of my story. So tell me what you think! :)**

One Day At A Time-A Nelena Story...(Preview)

Selena(POV)-

_Nick Jonas._

_That name brought back so many memories. Some good...and some, not so good. We were like best friends. _

_Then one day I realized I liked him more than just friends. Way more. _

_I was just too scared to tell him. By the time I got up the courage to tell him how I felt...._

_  
I found out about him and Miley. _

_I was devastated. I couldn't believe it. I was mad at myself because I had actually started to think he felt the same way about me. _

_I was obviously wrong. Very wrong. I didn't want to see him ever again, because I knew if I did I'd burst out crying at the sight of him._

_  
Because I still liked him. Very much so. But I knew I couldn't see him, ever again. Because I would get upset and he would know. _

_He's so sensitive, he'd be able to tell something was bothering me, and he would want to know what was wrong._

_ And I couldn't tell him. He would never hurt anyone on purpose.  
He's too nice, thats one of the many reasons I liked him so much. _

_I had missed my chance to tell him how I felt, now he'll never know. _

_And no one will ever know how hurt I am._

_  
Except me._

**Is it really over? Has Selena missed her chance with Nick?  
Are him and Miley even really going out?  
Does Nick feel the same way about Selena, but he was just too nervous to tell her?  
Will they ever be together??**

OK so what do you think? should I started writing more? Or is it awful? And how do you like the name?

Comment and tell me!  
I wanna know what you think! Just no mean comments please :) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1 Dreams

**Ok, here's the first chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

"Dreams...."

Selena-

It was around midnight.

I couldn't sleep.

Thoughts of him kept me awake.

His voice....

His smile....

His laugh....

His curly hair....

Those brown eyes, everything about him.

Listening to music or watching tv didn't help.  
Somehow everything I listened too or watched reminded me of him. So I finally just stopped watching tv and listening to hurt too much. I couldn't get him out of my head.

Ever since I heard about him and...ugh..Miley. I couldn't function correctly.  
Thoughts of them together made me sick to my stomach. I didn't know what to do. I'd never gotten this upset over a boy before.

I tried talking to Demi but it just made me upset. I loved her for trying to help but I just needed to be so far, being alone wasn't working out so well at the far it was just giving me more time to think about him, and that was the exact opposite of what I wanted to do.

I started to drift off to sleep, and thoughts of him returned....

_I saw him. He was smiling and laughing, talking to someone. _

_It was a girl but I couldn't see her face. As I got closer I could see him clearer and he looked so happy. I still couldn't see the girl, she had long dark hair.  
It's me! I thought happily, it was me sitting there with Nick. I started feeling all warm and fuzzy.  
He leaned in and gave me a kiss and we got up and started walking.  
As they got closer I saw that it wasn't me with him, it was...  
Miley! Now he was holding her hand and smiling at her, and she was smiling back...._

I woke up panting, my cheeks wet with tears.I couldn't believe such a happy dream could turn into such an awful one so fast.  
Of course this is kind of how my dreams had been for the past like couple of weeks. So, as you can probably tell, I hadn't slept much this past couple of weeks. I was so tired, but I knew that when I fell asleep I'd have another dream like the one I just had. I didn't want that to happen.

I don't know how I had gotten through rehearsals the past few days, I had been like a zombie. I just told everyone I didn't feel well. I wasn't sick or anything, just tired. So tired.

I reach over to my nightstand and turned on my iPod, I had gotten this soft classical music and it seemed to help me sleep and it didn't remind me of him. So I turned on one of the songs and kept the volume low. I settled down into my bed and got comfortable.  
As I was falling asleep, thoughts of him returned. But this time it wasn't a nightmare, it was a sweet dream. Remembering some of the many good times we'd had together.  
I fell asleep with a little smile on my face....

**Well there you have it! I really hope ya'll like it. **

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
